bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 290
London Buses route 290 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Staines and Fulwell, it is operated by Abellio London. History Route 290 commenced operating on 7 September 1968 between Hammersmith Met Station and Richmond Wakefield Road via King Street - Youngs Corner - Chiswick Lane - Chiswick Bridge - Lower Richmond Road - Lower Mortlake Road. The route was introduced to replace route 90C. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Twickenham (AB) garage using AEC Regal IVs. On 18 April 1970, Twickenham (AB) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Riverside ® garage. On 9 May 1976, the AEC Regal IVs were replaced by Bristol LHs. On 4 September 1982, the route was extended from Richmond to Staines via Twickenham partially replacing route 90. The route was converted to double deck operation using MCW Metrobuses and the allocation was transferred to Fulwell (FW) garage at the same time. On 19 August 1989, the route was diverted at Twickenham via Hampton Road and Sixth Cross Road instead of direct via Staines Road partially replacing withdrawn route 90B. On 7 April 1990, the route was extended extended from Staines to Thorpe Park during Summer Sunday. On 23 February 1991, the Monday to Saturday service was withdrawn between Richmond and Hammersmith apart from a few Monday to Friday peak journeys to Chiswick Edensor Road, the withdrawn section was replaced by route 190 and the Sunday service was converted to midibus operation using Carlyle Dartline bodied Dennis Darts. On 15 September 1991, the Carlyle Dartline bodied Dennis Darts were replaced by Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. On 1 February 1992, the Monday to Saturday service was converted to midibus operation using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. On 7 April 1992, the Monday to Saturday service was extended from Staines Wraysbury Road to Sainsbury's during shopping hours. On 9 May 1992, the Richmond terminal was changed from Dee Road to Manor Road Sainsbury's. On 5 September 1992, the Monday to Saturday service was diverted at Hanworth via Hampton Sainsbury's during shopping hours. On 30 September 1995, the route was extended to Staines Sainsburys’’, the Sunday service was withdrawn between Richmond and Hammersmith and the route was re-routed via Hampton ''Sainsbury's at all times and was withdrawn between Staines and Thorpe Park. On 15 November 1997, the Monday to Friday peak journeys to Chiswick Edsenor Road were withdrawn, this section was replaced by route R70. On 30 June 2001, the route was withdrawn between Twickenham and Richmond. In 2002, the route was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 30 September 2006, the route was retained by London United. On 1 October 2011, the route passed to Abellio London operating from their Fulwell (TF) garage with Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs introduced. In 2012, the Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. On 1 October 2016, the route was retained by Abellio London. Current Route Route 290 operates via these primary locations: *Staines Bus Station *Staines Station *Ashford *Ashford Common *Sunbury Cross *Hanworth *Hanworth Sainsbury's *Fulwell *Twickenham Green *Twickenham Arragon Road External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 290, London Buses routes